She's My Wolf
by DukyPierce
Summary: Después de que Edward dejara a Bella pensando en lo que sería mejor para ella, esta descubrira que existen los lobos, no solo eso que su familia esconde un gran secreto, lo que la llevara a encontrar su alma gemela, aceptara Edward en su regreso que Bella ya no lo ama?, será facil para ella pelear por su amor?, por otro lado dejara Leah sus miedos e ira por su destino?-LeahxBella.
1. Chapter 1

PDV Bella

Edward se había ido hacia dos meses, en un principio me sentía tan mal que tenía pesadillas todas las noches, Renee había dejado de viajar estaba en casa, mis padres nunca habían salido con nadie después de su separación lo cual para mi era ilógico y además seguían casados, al parecer Renee nunca firmo los papeles, vino a Forks a cuidar de mi, aunque Charlie no sabía que ellos aún estaban legalmente casados, mi mama tampoco planea decirle aunque esté en algún momento se enteraría.

-¿Bella?- preguntó mi madre entrando a mi habitación-

-¿Pasa algo mama?- le pregunté y ella sonrió-

-No, no pasa nada- me dijo mi madre y luego se sentó en la cama- Solo vine a saber como estabas- me dijo y yo sonreí- Es que después de lo de los Cullen, no se que hacer para estar aquí, no comes, no hablas, estuviste dos semanas como si fueras una zombie, tu papa está preocupado.

-¿Como lo sabes?- le pregunté no era que ellos hubieran hablado mucho, no porque no quisieran era solo que ambos estaban muy ocupados, Charlie tenía mucho trabajo en la comisaría últimamente y Renee planea quedarse por un tiempo ya que había conseguido trabajo como maestra en la primaria de Forks-

-Solo lo se- dijo con una sonrisa muy segura de si-

-Bien- dije poniéndome de pie- No hay de que preocuparse, salí con Jess hace dos días, y estoy saliendo con Jake últimamente- le dije poniéndome mi abrigo-

-Esta bien, no me preocupare tanto- dijo sonriendo- Sue estuvo por aquí esta mañana, visitando, ¿conoces a su hija Leah?, es una chica encantadora- comento mientras bajábamos por las escaleras-

-Si que lo es- dijo Harry Clearwater mientras bajábamos-

-Padre orgulloso ¿eh?- comentó Billy haciendo reír a Charlie-

-Hola Harry, Billy- saludó mi madre a ambos, los mejores amigos de mis padres vivían en la reserva, los de Charlie eran Billy Black y Sue Clearwater, claro Sue y Charlie fueron novios antes de que ella conociera a Harry, para mi madre eran Harry y Sue Clearwater aunque casi no íbamos a la reserva-

-¿Que tal Jacob?- preguntó Charlie-

-Esta bien, hay fiesta en la reserva hoy- dijo Billy sonriendo y mis padres se miraron lo cual era extraño-

-Bien yo saldré por ahí un rato- le dije a mis padres, la verdad no me sentía bien me sentía como Jake hacia dos días estaba caliente, hasta más no poder, no había dejado que nadie me tocara ese día por eso-

Me monte en mi camioneta y fui a la reserva igual la fiesta era en la noche, Jake me había invitado pero yo no quería ir aunque eso no me impedía el estar con mi mejor amigo un rato, conduje hasta su casa, el estaba recostado en el sillón del garaje.

-Hola Jake- dije entrando y el automáticamente sonrió, el problema con Jake era que yo le gustaba, y yo en esos momentos no estaba en ningún chico, ni siquiera en Edward aunque aún me afectaba- ¿Salimos a dar una vuelta en moto?

-Claro porque no Bella- me dijo y ambos salimos-

Cada que mi vida corría peligro veía a Edward pero en la moto ya no, al comenzar esto mi propósito era ese, pero después me comenzó a gustar las motos, y comencé a ser mejor, ya sabía a la perfección, Jake me había hablado de las carreras que se hacían por las zonas, me había prometido llevarme alguna vez, sus amigos Paul y Jared corrían a veces.

-Bella quería hablarte de algo- me dijo y yo asentí- Bella- dijo tomándome de las manos- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- me preguntó- Y ahora me refiero en forma romántica.

-Jake, no amo a Edward es extraño pero aún siento algo por el, pienso mucho en el- le dije- No quiero salir con nadie de forma romántica.

-Comprendo- me dijo- Pero no me rendiré, además tu me gustas y se que puedo llegar a gustarte- terminó y yo reí, no creía que eso fuera posible-

Cuando íbamos de regreso en nuestras motos vi como unos chicos se tiraban de un acantilado, me baje de la moto para ver, estaba ileso, ¿como era eso posible?, Jake me miró y luego los miro a ellos, uno de ellos miró a Jake con mucha intensidad, vi como Jake fruncía el ceño, luego me monte en mi moto y ambos nos fuimos.

-¿Quienes eran esos?- pregunté a Jake después de haber guardado las motos-

-Esos eran Sam, Paul y Jared- me explicó- Es raro que Leah no estuviera con ellos- me dijo mirando a la pared-

-¿Leah Clearwater?- pregunté y el asintió- ¿Que con ella?, ¿Es tan hermosa que todos hablan de ella?- pregunté un poco irritada-

-No, Leah no tiene nada de eso- dijo- No me resulta para nada atractiva- rió un poco- Aunque puede ser por el hecho de que somos primos, es como ver a mis hermanas, diría que es bonita- me dijo-

-¿Y entonces?- inquirí, ¿por que me sentía tan enojada de pronto?, ¿tan irritada?-

-Leah y Sam eran novios- muy bien donde llevaba esto?- Leah comenzó a actuar extraño, luego le siguió Sam, algo muy raro Sam conoció a Emily la prima de Leah, nunca se separó de ella después de eso, pero Leah tampoco dejo de andar a su alrededor- siguió diciendo, pobre chica, que te dejen por tu prima debe ser feo- Entonces Sam comenzó a ver a Paul extraño, luego Paul comenzó a actuar extraño- la historia de Jake era interesante- Y entonces Jared, y lo mismo paso, Sam últimamente me ve así, como si yo fuera el siguiente- terminó suspirando-

-Me tengo que ir Jake, ¿tienen una fiesta en la Push o no?- le dije y el asintió-

Me fui a mi casa ese día pensando en lo que había dicho Jake, después de eso no vi a Jake en una semana, no me contestaba las llamadas, Rachel la hermana de Jake estaba en su casa había regresado después de graduarse, esos días los pase con Angela y Eric ya que eran los que tenían más paciencia ya que mi ánimo estaba insoportable y la fiebre misteriosa no se me quitaba, Charlie y Renee seguían igual, no hablaban casi, solo se preocupaban por mi, Charlie seguía durmiendo en el sillón y aún no sabía que el y mi madre seguían casados.

Angela y Eric me invitaron al cine ese fin de semana, decidimos ver una película de ciencia ficción, Edward ya casi no me pasaba por la mente pero si pensaba en el dolía, extrañaba a Alice, Emmett y Jasper, quizás incluso a Rosalie, pero de verdad extrañaba a Esme y a Carlisle. Después de salir del cine nos fuimos a comer algo, Eric y Angela me resultaban muy lindos, una pareja diferente por así decirlo.

-Bella, ¿crees que el señor Green lo permita?- me preguntó Angela sacándome de mi laguna-

-Si eso creo- dije sin saber de que hablaban pero lo más seguro sería del baile-

-Estaría genial si un dj podría ser el entretenimiento y no una banda- continuó Angela, ya sabía que tenía que ser del baile, yo solo asentí-

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a casa- dijo Eric sonriendo y ayudando a parar a su novia, lo he dicho una linda pareja-

-Si eso creo- dijo Angela sonriendo- Nos vemos Bella- dijo y me dio un abrazo y luego Eric se despidió de mi y cada quien tomo su ruta-

Era sábado estaba cansada de que Jake me ignorará, así que comencé mi camino a la Push, cuando llegue fui a su casa directo a su garaje, no estaba ahí, salí estaba lloviendo pero no me importo mojarme, lo vi caminando y fui hasta el.

-Jake- lo llame y se voltio a verme estaba llorando o algo así- ¿Que te pasa?- le pregunté- ¿Te cortaste el cabello?- se veía un poco extraño pero muy guapo-

-Bella, debes irte- dijo entre dientes-

-No antes de que hablemos- le dije y el me miró enojado- ¿Fue Sam? ¿Qué te hizo?

-Sam solo quería ayudarme, esto es por tu noviecito- me dijo con rabia- Tu noviecito y los suyos- dijo esto con más rabia aún, ¿los suyos?, ¿acaso se refería a que era vampiro?-

-Jake no puedes decirle a nadie- le dije y me miro con más rabia aún-

-No te preocupes, no me interesa decirle a nadie- me dijo y luego comenzó a caminar y la lluvia paró-

-Jake espera- le grite pero no escucho solo entro a su casa, en ese momento Sam, Paul y Jared pasaban por ahí con una chica, cabello corto justo a la mitad del cuello, Leah supuse, Jacob era un mentiroso la chica era hermosa aunque no pude ver su cara, salió corriendo hacia el bosque- Oye tu- dije, Sam volteó y los demás y yo camine hasta ellos- Deja a Jake en paz ¿entiendes?- le dije muy sería, este calor y enojo dentro de mi, luego me fui-

Conduje de vuelta a casa, después de hacer la cena con mi mama hablamos un rato, luego me fui a dormir, al día siguiente después de levantarme me fui al bosque, era extraño pero solo quería estar por ahí, Laurent llego de pronto, con el peligro a mi acecho, lo mire muy concentrada pensando en que haría.

-¿En el bosque tan sola Bella?- me dijo Laurent, caminando más cerca de mi- Una frágil humana que está a punto de ser cazada por un vampiro.

-Esperaba a Victoria no a ti- dije a Laurent y este sonrió-

-Le dije que le haría el favor- me dijo con una sonrisa- Me lo haces muy fácil, estúpidos Cullen, aunque veo que no te apreciaban tanto como decían, te dejaron abandonada- dijo caminando más-

Comencé a ponerme tan furiosa que mi cuerpo comenzó a templar, de pronto sentí mi cuerpo cambiar en un instante, Laurent me miró con mucho cuidado, yo era una mujer lobo, ¿que rayos era esto?, más lobos aparecieron en el lugar, escuchaba voces en mi cabeza pero la única que conocí fue la de Jake, ¿esto era lo que Jake quería ocultarme?, ahora no solo sabía que existían vampiros ahora también existen lobos.

-Bella- escuche en mi cabeza- Me llamo Sam.

-Sam Uley?- pregunté confundida-

-Si, soy Sam Uley, Bella creo que deberíamos hablar con el consejo- dijo como si yo supiera de que hablaba-

-¿De que rayos hablas?, déjame en paz- le dije era extraño podía ver cosas en mi cabeza cosas que pensaba Jake de mi, oh Dios que era medio asqueroso, Sam pensaba en una mujer demasiado igual y no sabía que me parecía más asqueroso-

Comencé a correr sin sentido alguno dure una semana así, después todo se puso negro y desperté en una casa en un sillón, me levanté del sillón tenía ropa puesta que no reconocía, shorts, una camiseta con las mangas rasgadas de color negro, en mi brazo derecho sobre el hombro había un tatuaje o eso parecía, recordaba haberlo visto en el brazo derecho de Jake justo en el mismo lugar, comencé a caminar escuche que alguien tarareaba y un buen olor, el estómago me rugió un poco.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunté entrando a la cocina la mujer al voltearse con un salto de susto, recordé haberla visto en la mente de Sam, tuve que quitar la mirada de la cara de la chica aquellas cicatrices resultaban difíciles de mirar-

-Bella me asustaste- dijo con una sonrisa- Soy Emily- luego de decir esto sonrió otra vez- Debes de tener hambre, estas muy delgada y Sam dijo que te diera algo de comer cuando despertarás duraste una semana sin aparecer.

-¿Sam me trajo aquí?- pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza-

-Leah te encontró desmayada en el bosque, la ropa que tienes es de ella, te vistió y te trajo aquí, luego se fue tenía que ir a Washington para volver a la universidad- dijo como si yo necesitara la información-

-Bien, le traeré la ropa después, me iré a casa ahora- dije pero ella me agarró yo me solté y ella se echó hacia atrás con miedo- Perdón por asustarte.

-Lo siento es que he sufrido las consecuencias de estar junto a un lobo enojado- dijo haciendo seña a su cara-

-¿Como?- pregunté falseando a lo último-

-Si comes algo para reponer energías te diré como me lo hice- yo asentí- Bien- dijo y luego me sirvió un plato de pasta con un pan tostado que olía muy bien-

-Gracias- dije me senté y comencé a comer- Me contabas.

-Fue Sam- dijo mirándome con ternura, era ilógico si mi novio me hiciera eso yo lo dejaría en menos de un minuto, incluso si fuese Edward- Se lo que debes estar pensando.

-¿Acaso lees la mente igual que Edward?, ¿eres una especie de súper humana o algo así?- pregunté con sarcasmo mientras comía un poco más, ella rió un poco-

-No Bella aunque quizás esos si existan- dijo sonriendo-

-Oh créeme si existieran no me sorprendería, he visto ya mucho, vampiros, lobos, ¿que más crees tu que haya?- ella rió y yo reí un poco Emily me caía bien, por eso me había relajado un poco-

-Sam se trasformó sin querer muy cerca de mi, no pudo controlarse- dijo con una sonrisa triste-

-Así que sabes de esto- dije y ella asintió- Es extraño, Jake nunca me dijo nada- dije y ella rió-

-Digamos que soy especial- dijo ella y yo sonreí-

-Muy especial- dijo Sam entrando a la cocina- Hola Bella- dijo sonriendo- Soy Sam- dijo dándome la mano y yo la acepte- Era más apropiado el presentarnos mejor- dijo riendo un poco- Iremos al consejo en un rato, conocerás a los demás en persona, Jake esta loco por verte- dijo Sam sonriendo-

-Muy bien- dije terminando de comer- Pero no entiendo, ¿por que ella puede saber?

-Es mi objeto de imprimación- dijo Sam orgulloso-

-¿Objeto de imprimación?- pregunte un poco confusa-

-Si, es cuando uno de nosotros encuentra su alma gemela- dijo mirando a Emily beso todas sus cicatrices, definitivamente eran tan lindos como Angela y Eric, sonreí, el amor hacia esas cosas conmigo-

-Espera...- ahí caí en cuenta de algo- ¿Y Edward?, El es mi alma gemela- dije yo mirando a Sam-

-Bella, Edward es un vampiro y nosotros matamos vampiros- dijo Sam un poco irritado-

-Sam nunca se lastima al objeto de imprimación de uno de los de la manada, si fuese el caso y Bella tiene razón Edward sería familia- dijo Emily intentando ayudarme un poco, con razón me cae bien-

-Bella- dijo el y luego suspiro al ver la cara de Emily- Estarás bien, no debemos preocuparnos por esas cosas cuando le veas lo sabrás.

-Bien- dije, aunque ¿de que rayos hablaba?, ¿a que se refería el que vería?-

-Que tal un cambio de apariencia- empezó Emily sonriendo- Es una tradición cortarle el cabello al miembro que se une a la manada- puse mala cara- Aunque no obligatorio claro esta- dijo Emily-

-¿Un espejo?- pregunté Emily asintió- Creo que me siento físicamente diferente- les dije y Sam asintió-

-Nos pasa a todos- dijo y comencé a caminar con ellos, me llevaron a un espejo-

-Soy más alta- dije mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos-

-Eso suele pasar, eres más fuerte, aunque no eres tan alta- rió un poco, esto le divertía mucho-

-Quiero cortarme el cabello- dije sonriendo a Emily y ella me devolvió la sonrisa- Y no me haría mal bañarme antes de ir ahí- dije sonrojándome- Si puedo usar su baño claro- dije aún más roja-

-Esta bien Bella, después de que te corté el cabello te darás un baño- dijo Emily- Y te daré ropa.

-En realidad esta ropa está bien, esta limpia- dije, no podía imaginarme usando la ropa de una extraña y luego de otra el mismo día-

-Esta bien- dijo Emily y luego comenzó a caminar- ¿Vienes Bella?- preguntó sonriendo, vi como Sam le miraba el trasero, genial no podía ser más raro el momento-

Después de cortarme el cabello a medio cuello en un corte muy casual y conservador, me gustaba mi nuevo corte, Emily me mostró donde estaba el baño y me di un baño y me puse la ropa de Leah, me paralice por un momento, había analizado un poco el asunto si yo tenía un brasier deportivo negro de Leah el cual mis senos llenaban muy bien, unos panties de Leah azul claro, si tenía ropa interior de Leah eso quería decir que Leah me había visto desnuda, como vería a esta tal Leah a la cara después de que me viese desnuda?, después me hice una trenza pequeña pegada al cuero cabelludo del lado derecho y lo demás tirado al lado izquierdo, me encantaba este nuevo corte.

-Estoy lista- le dije y el me miro los pies-

-Creo que Leah olvidó un pequeño detalle- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa-

-Yo no olvido detalles- dijo una voz femenina entrando, que costumbre las entradas que hacen estos chicos, recordé mi nota mental de no mirarla a la cara-

-Leah pensé que estarías en la universidad a esta hora- dijo Emily se le escuchaba como si estuviera feliz-

-Iba a salir ya, aunque recordé que debía traerle a Bella algo para los pies- dijo, camino hasta a mi, yo no la miraba, mantuve la vista en mis pies- Te cortaste el cabello- dijo ella riendo- Se ve bien en ti- dijo ella y yo me puse roja- Igual que mi ropa- dijo- Pero si te vas a transformar procura quitártela antes y atarla a una pierna o dejarla en el bosque en un lugar no muy lejano de donde te puedas cambiar o algo así- yo aún no la miraba- Estaba relajando Bella- dijo un poco confundida y luego me extendió los tenis que yo conocía muy bien mis converse negros, luego comenzó a caminar para salir- No se para que me molesto en querer ayudarle- escuche que decía, levanté la mirada, Leah tenía unos pantalones skinny jeans, unas zapatillas bajas, una pulsa azul marino sin mangas un poquito ancha para su cuerpo-

-Ya se le pasara Bella, Leah es temperamental a veces- dijo Sam riendo-

-Escucha quien habla de temperamentales- grito Leah, después se escucho el acelere de una moto y luego una moto corriendo-

-Ya podemos irnos- dije poniéndome los tenis-

-Sería más rápido si pudieras transformarte, esas lecciones se supone debería dártelas Leah, ya que ella es la única otra mujer en la manada- dijo con una sonrisa de lado-

-Ohh comprendo y yo acabo de hacerla sentir incómoda- dije y el asintió- Me disculparé, la próxima vez que la vea.

-En dos semanas será entonces- dijo y yo me sorprendí- Lo que pasa es que Leah se mudará cerca de la universidad en la que va a estudiar.

-Entiendo- dije sonriendo, Leah parecía ser alguien muy inteligente-

Sam y yo salimos de casa de Emily para ir al consejo, como ellos lo llamaban, se suponía que me reuniría con los que administraban toda la situación de los lobos, o los protectores de la Push como solían llamarnos, fuimos al consejo y ahí nos encontramos con los demás lobos y los miembros del consejo, Harry, Billy y el viejo Quil.

-Bella Swan- dijo Quil sonriéndome- Bienvenida a la manada.

-Gracias señor- dije y el me miró sonriendo-

-Falta una de sus integrantes- dijo Billy recalcando lo obvio-

-Leah esta disculpada, señor, nosotros nos haremos cargo de decirle- dijo Sam y suspiro- Además, Bella es quien decide por la manada desde ahora- dijo Sam y yo me pare de pronto-

-No, ¿de que hablas?- dije algo confusa-

-Tu energía de alfa es muy fuerte, eres la alfa Bella- dijo Sam y yo me senté de golpe-

-Eso es normal, yo lo supuse- dijo el viejo Quil- Bella deberías venir a escuchar las historias de tus antepasados.

-Sería un placer señor- dije y el asintió-

-Mañana, por ahora debes volver a tu casa y descansar, duraste una semana vagando por ahí- yo asentí y Sam y yo nos fuimos, Jake, Paul y Jared estaban fuera-

-Saluden a su nueva alfa- le dijo Sam sonriendo- Bienvenida a la manada Bella, estos son Jared, Paul y a Jake ya lo conoces- dijo y ellos me dieron la mano mirándome con una sonrisa-

-Jake tu no me saludas- ni me miraba, después me miró a los ojos- ¿Que pasa Jake estas mudo?- le pregunté-

-Cortaste tu cabello- dijo sonriendo, no dejaba de verme a los ojos-

-Jake me estas asustando deja de mirarme así- le dije y el se rió-

-No hay problema Bella- dijo Jake y luego se fue con la cabeza agachada, ¿que le pasaba a este?-

-¿Y a el que le pasa?- le pregunté a Sam-

-No te preocupes Bella, se le pasara- dijo Sam- Te veré mañana Bella, te enseñare como ser una buena alfa- dijo riendo haciendo reír a Paul y Jared-

-Esta bien- dije sonriendo, después caí en cuenta de algo- ¿Y mis padres? ¡Me van a matar!

-No te preocupes Bella, Leah se encargó de eso- dijo y yo asentí- Recuerda lo que Leah te dijo de no romper la ropa, solo te la quitas donde nadie te vea y la atas a una de tus piernas, luego puedes transformarte, lo harás bien- dijo Sam sonriendo-

-Eso espero- dije- Hasta mañana chicos- dije y luego me fui corriendo hacia el bosque-

Busque un lugar donde quitarme la ropa, Sam tenía razón el transformarse en lobo era como algo natural, casi como respirar, como si nacieras así, corrí hasta mi casa, cuando llegue me puse la ropa y entre por detrás, cuando entre mire hacia otro lado, Renee estaba encima de la mesa sentada con Charlie sin camisa y sus pies alrededor de su cintura.

-No vi nada lo juro- dije comenzando a salir de la cocina-

-¡Hasta ahí Bella!- dijo mi papa-

-Papa, yo puedo explicarte que paso todos estos días- dije mirándolo mientras se ponía la camisa y mi mama se bajaba de la mesa-

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Leah llamo para avisar que estarías ayudándola junto con Emily a resolver cosas para su mudanza en cerca de la universidad, que bueno de su parte llamar para pedirnos permiso- dijo y luego me miró sonriendo- Leah es muy madura para tener 19 años- ¿que Charlie no se daba cuenta que yo estaba más alta? Hacia unos cuantos días yo era baja de estatura nada que ver con mis padres ahora era mucho más alta-

-Bella te cortaste el cabello?, creciste?- preguntó confusa, en sus ojos pude notar algo extraño miedo o algo así y Charlie de pronto se puso igual-

-Di el estirón- les dije y ellos sonrieron con dificultad- Los extrañe a ambos- fui con mi mama y la abrace, solo un poco más alta y luego a mi papa, el aún era más alto- Iré a mi habitación, la ropa de Leah es cómoda pero su cama, ehh no tanto- dije después de decirlo me sentí extraña, no por la mentira sino por lo que dije de la cama de Leah-

-Bien, yo me voy a trabajar- dijo Charlie- Y Renee seguiremos hablando luego- dijo, Renee se sonrojó-

-Si a eso llaman hablar- dije riendo luego corriendo a mi habitación-

Me entré en el baño, el agua caliente me estaba relajando y aunque mi piel era mucho más caliente me tranquilizaba y se sentía bien, cuando termine me puse algo cómodo para dormir. Eran las 5:30 de la mañana cuando me desperté, no pesadillas, no había sudor, lo único que recordaba era esa sensación extraña, algo estaba raro, me puse unos pantalones licras hasta las rodillas, un brasier deportivo y una camiseta verde de Starbucks, tenía suerte de estar en vacaciones, no dure mucho en llegar a La Push, después de dejar mi camioneta aparcada me dirigí hasta donde sentía que esta sensación me llevaba, había un chico saliendo de su casa, cuando lo mire algo me atraía a el y Sam apareció de pronto con Jared y Paul.

-Se transformara pronto, es lo que sientes, Leah me llamo esta mañana, me dijo que lo sentía también- explico Sam- Bella tu eres la nueva alfa, no te hable del tatuaje que tienes, te lo hizo Billy, en realidad es la marca que nos representa, nunca te la quitarás.

-¿Todos podemos sentirlo?- pregunté mientras Jacob llegaba detrás-

-Si- dijo Jake y yo le sonreí, el me dio una sonrisa triste-

-Entonces, ¿ustedes me sintieron?- ellos asintieron- Esto es extraño- dije yo-

-Vamos, Bella, te pondré una hora para que hagas unas rondas y puedas acostumbrarte- me dijo Sam y yo asentí-

-¿Y el va a estar bien?- pregunté viendo al chico-

-Si cuando Embry vaya a transformarse sus instintos le dirán que vaya al bosque- explico Sam- Nosotros estaremos allí Bella.

-Esta bien- le dije y el asintió- ¿Puedo estar contigo por las rondas? Sería aprender lo necesario- le dije y el sonrió-

-Si Bella es buena idea- me dijo Sam y después todos nos fuimos-

Cuando entramos en fase pude ver los pensamientos de todos hacía a mi, Paul, Jared y Sam estaban entusiasmados, los tres habían sentido de mi vibra de alfa, Jake digamos que no mucho, sentía vibras de alfa de el un poco más pequeñas que las de Sam, los pensamientos de los chicos eran desesperantes, sobretodo los de Jake, no pensé que le gustara tanto así y me parecía un poco asqueroso en cierta medida lo que pensaba, después los demás pensaban cosas normales autos, dejaban ver cosas que habían hecho o visto días anteriores, Paul siendo el más sexual, los pensamientos de Sam no me molestaban se la pasaba pensando un 95% en Emily a excepción de los pensamientos sexuales claro. Sam me enseño muchas cosas desde el principio era muy bien, al pasar con el esos días casi siempre estaba donde Emily, patrullar no era cansado además me encantaba correr, mis padres estuvieron raros toda esa semana, Renee sonreía como boba y Charlie parecía un niño de tres años en navidad, Embry entro en fase por primera vez y yo le di la bienvenida, era buen chico.

-Bella que bueno que llegaste- dijo Quil III, me senté en un tronco frente a la fogata donde contaban las historias de la tribu, era mi segunda vez escuchando-

-Hola a todos- dije sonriendo, miré a un chico Quil V, era increíble sentir como pronto el también se convertiría, mire a Sam y el asintió, hasta que miré el piso confundida cayendo en cuenta de algo, pero lo preguntaría a Sam luego-

-Muy bien hoy haré la historia de la tercera esposa- dijo Quil III- Dicen que fue un día de caza, cuando Taha Aki la vio, desde el momento de verle a los ojos todo cambió, Taha Aki convirtió lo que sintió en estas palabras, "no es como amor a primera vista, es más como si la gravedad se moviera, ya no es la tierra que te sostiene sino ella, serias cualquier cosa que ella necesitara, ya sea un protector, un hermano, un amigo o un amor"- dijo el viejo Quil, entonces eso era imprimarse?- Después se casaron, la tercera esposa dio su vida para salvarnos, cuando los fríos vinieron a nuestras tierras a atacarnos- ¿que rayos? Me perdí parte de la historia creo, pensando en la imprimación, si así sería cuando encuentre a Edward de nuevo ojala ya venga, ahora que soy una lobo no tendremos que estar separados- Así la tercera esposa salvo a nuestro pueblo de los fríos.

-¿Bella pasa algo?- preguntó la Sra. Clearwater-

-No, estoy bien- dije yo y luego miré el fuego-

-¿Por que uno no puede elegir de quien imprimarse?- preguntó Jake y yo puse atención a la respuesta-

-Porque de quien te imprimas es tu alma gemela, eso no se elige es el destino- dijo Quil III, mirándonos a todos- Ya es tiempo de irnos- dijo y todos nos despedimos, los de la manada nos fuimos a casa de Sam-

-Sam, necesito preguntarte algo- dije mirándolo, el sonrió y asintió-

-¿Que se traen ustedes dos?- preguntó Jake un poco alterado- No se separan en todo el día.

-¿Jake de que hablas?- le pregunté mirándolo muy molesta-

-Emily debe de enterarse de su asqueroso amorío- no dijo y luego se fue corriendo-

-¡Jacob!- intento detenerlo Sam, todos salimos corriendo, cuando llegamos Jake acababa de decirle a Emily que Sam tenía algo conmigo- Eres un idiota- comenzó a templar-

-Sam cálmate puedes lastimar a Emily- le recordé- Emily no le creas a Jake, nada de lo que te dijo es verdad.

-Te voy a arrancar la cabeza- dijo Paul a Jake cuando vio a Emily comenzando a llorar-

-Cállate Lahote- le dijo Jake-

-No tu cállate- le dije- Que es lo que te pasa?- pregunté- Afuera ahora!- le dije como una orden y el salió- Paul, Embry y Jared vamos, Sam lo siento, Emily perdóname- dije y luego salí- Sam cuando puedas sal- le dije antes de cerrar la puerta- Muy bien Jake comienza a explicarme que rayos te pasa, Emily es el objeto de imprimación de Sam, como rayos crees que Sam tiene otros intereses con otras mujeres, ¿estas loco?

-Tú deberías ser mi objeto de imprimación- dijo Jake entre dientes-

-No Jake, entiende ya de una buena vez, no eres mi alma gemela, no me gustas, solo amigos, aunque ya no se si pueda confiar en ti como amigo, no le haces eso a un amigo- le dije agachando la cabeza-

-¿Que tanto se traen Sam y tu?- preguntó viendo a Sam que estaba sosteniendo a Emily por la cintura lo más seguro para calmarse-

-Sam me esta enseñando como ser una buena alfa, es todo y cuando dije que tenía que preguntarle algo importante es porque es ¡importante!- le dije comenzando a temblar-

-A ver ¿que es tan importante según tu?- preguntó el-

-Jake madura, hay cosas importantes que atender- le dije y luego miré a Sam- Quil esta en el mismo punto que Embry 2 días antes de que entrara en su primera fase- Sam asintió- La pregunta era- dije mirando sobre mi hombro- Si nosotros necesitamos la presencia de un vampiro para transformarnos por primera vez y los Cullen no están, además ustedes mataron a Laurent, quiere decir que ahí fuera hay otro vampiro ocasionando que se de la transformación- le dije a Sam y este miró el piso, lo que me daba a entender que no había pensado en eso- Creo que tenemos un vampiro que buscar- dije mirándolos a todo- Jake, el consejo decidirá como castigar esto que hiciste- le dije, luego volví a caminar y me detuve de nuevo, lo mire justo a los ojos y en el tono más sarcástica que tenía le dije- Muchas gracias Jake.

La semana que paso evite a Jake todo lo posible, Quil se transformo muy pronto, Jared se imprimo de su mejor amiga de toda la vida Kim, la que vio por primera vez después de seis meses, ella se había ido en un viaje de misioneros, cuando la vio se imprimo de ella y a esta no le desagradaba la idea ya que llevaban mucho tiempo enamorada de el. Pedí a Billy una junta con el consejo, quería saber que castigo le daríamos a Jake.

-¿Jake por que lastimaste a Emily de esa forma?- preguntó Quil III-

-Ella y Sam traen algo raro- repitió el y yo lo miré como si el estuviera hablando como loco-

-¿En serio vas a volver a decir eso?- le dije moviéndome un poco para calmarme, ahí vi a Sam temblando y alejándose de Emily por si acaso- Calma Sam- el solo asintió y me sonrió-

-Emily ¿y tu como te sientes con esto?- le preguntó la Sra. Clearwater-

-No estoy enojada con Bella o Sam porque de que el nunca me haría eso y se que Bella me trata como familia- le sonreí asintiendo y ella me sonrió- Lo que me duele es que Jake dijera eso como Sam y yo estamos imprimados dolió mucho.

-Jacob tendremos que darte una sanción- dijo Billy mirando a su hijo-

-¿Por que? Si estos dos están muy raros- dijo señalándonos, yo ya estaba harta- Se ven todos los días, quien sabe que hace el con mi Bella ahí fuera.

-¿Tu Bella dijiste?- me acerque a el- Eres un idiota Jacob- le dije dándole un puñetazo en la cara-

-¿Que rayos pasa aquí?- preguntó una chica- Me voy una semana y media y todo es un caos cuando regreso.

-Que bueno que llegaste Leah, ¿que Sam también quieres con Leah?- preguntó Jacob-

-¿De que rayos hablas? Estas sangrando- dijo ella- Quien te hizo esto?

-Bella- dijo Jake señalándome y Leah me miró- Ella y Sam se traen algo raro.

-Ya entiendo, hasta yo te golpearía, deja las payasadas Jake- dijo Leah y luego se volteó- Que buen gancho- dijo sonriendo y luego me miró a los ojos-

Entendí lo que Sam me había dicho el primer día, sabrás cuando le veas y ahí estaba, todo de pronto desapareció de mi mente y se puso en blanco, mi madre, mi padre, Edward, los Cullen, mi amistad con Jake, la manada, todo quedo lejos no existía, no importaba en lo absoluto, en cambio después de tener la mente en blanco, comencé a verla en mi mente, desde que era una bebe, vi todo en mi cabeza, sus sueños, sus metas, ya no eran solo de ella, eran nuestras, haría lo que fuera por ella, lo que ella quisiera, mataría, moriría, y vivía solo por ella, todo tenía sentido ahora, el vacío que había existido durante 18 años ahora ya no estaba, Leah Mary Clearwater lo había llenado todo.


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Leah

Mi madre iba de aquí para allá, buscaba cosas sin algo determinado, me canse de verla y salí a buscar a papá pero no lo encontré en ningún lugar, me fui correr por la playa y me encontré con Paul.

-Hola Lee, ¿has visto a Jared?- me saludo con una sonrisa y luego me preguntó-

-Hola Paul, no, la verdad no he visto a Jared o a Sam hoy, ¿tu de casualidad viste a mi papa?- le pregunté-

-Si, se fue con Billy a Forks, a ver a Charlie creo que iban a pescar- dijo Paul y asentí-

-Oye Lee, ¿que pasó la otra noche?- me preguntó riendo- Amanecí con una chica de la cual ni me sabía el nombre- dijo riendo-

-Yo la verdad no se que estabas bebiendo, cuando fui a buscarte, me dijiste Lee, la vida es una y hay que vivirla, te puedes ir sola, ella me llevara a casa, te quiero- dije imitando su voz de borracho-

-Eres genial Lee- dijo el riendo, mi mejor amigo era un mujeriego pero más que nada era un tipo- Cuando veas a Jared, por favor dile que lo estuve buscando Lee- dijo sonriendo- Iré a hacer lo que me pediste ahora.

-Gracias Paul, yo le digo- le dije, el después se fue-

Yo seguí corriendo, fui a la casa de Emily y Sam, era medio extraño saber que mi mejor amiga y mi ex estaban imprimados, nunca pensé que algo así me fuera a pasar, yo fui la primera en transformarme, se supone que debía ser alfa, un día casi y mato al grandulón Cullen, desde ese momento Emmett que era su nombre comenzó a temerme, pase cuatro meses siendo protectora sola, Sam comenzó a preocuparse demasiado cuando vio que su novia que solo tenía 16 años tuviera tatuajes, siempre llevara el cabello corto y cambiara por completo su forma diaria de vestir. Cuando Sam se transformo, me sentí muy feliz ya no tenía que ocultar nada a mi novio y le ofrecí ser el alfa, en un tiempo dudo pero luego lo convencí, yo sería su beta, ambos comenzamos bien todo siempre era entre nosotros, luego mi mejor amigo se transformó, Paul y yo siempre hemos sido el equipo perfecto en todo. El haber tenido que terminar con Sam fue algo desgarrador, aún no los perdonaba ni el ni a Emily, ese era el motivo principal de porque siempre estaba enojada, pero aún así Emily era importante para mi, muy importante. Al llegar a la casa de Sam y mi prima me puse la ropa y entre.

-Leah, ¿me buscabas?- me preguntó Sam-

-No, busco a Emily- le dije buscándola con la mirada- Mi mama le pidió un favor con unas velas y ayer debía venir a buscarlas y no pude- le dije y el asintió-

-Leah!, ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó Emily mientras salía, esas cicatrices aún me hacían querer matar a Sam-

-Vine por las velas de mi mama- le dije y ella asintió sonriendo, luego entro nuevamente-

-Jared esta patrullando el siguiente horario es el tuyo- yo asentí a lo que Sam decía-

-Aquí tienes Lee- me dijo mi prima dándome una funda con velas, tenía suerte que mi mama no se había dado cuenta que aún no había hecho lo que me pidió- ¿Comiste?- yo solo asentí y ella sonrió, Sam la tomó de la cintura, ¿que no podía esperar que me fuera?-

-Gracias Em- le dije y luego me fui corriendo-

Fui a mi casa y me prepare para salir a buscar algunos papeles de la universidad, debía aprovechar el tiempo, la condición para estudiar en Washington era que viniera todos los fines de semana a la Push, yo acepte, me haría bien salir de este lugar aunque tenía que patrullar sábado y domingo, en las mañanas. Hacia varios días sentía una fuerza, alguien iba a transformase, todos sentía esa fuerza contra Jake pero yo sentía algo más, aunque no estaba para nada segura de que era, después de bañarme y ponerme algo de ropa maneje mi viejo Chevy hasta Port Angels donde buscaría algunos papeles en las oficinas por técnicos que había hecho, después de salir de allí me fui a casa, hacer de cenar no me gustaba mucho pero debía de hacer algo y mama no estaba en casa, al llegar a la Push la fuerza estaba más grande pero aún no podía pensar en que era, o no podía dejarme llevar por ella. Mi madre llego unas horas después, ya cuando la cena estaba, espagueti con albóndigas, sabía que a Seth le gustaría, mi mama miro todo hecho y sonrió, luego fue a su habitación para ponerse cómoda.

-Leah, ¿como te fue hoy?- dijo al entrar a la cocina mientras yo ponía los últimos detalles-

-Bien, aunque las oficinas públicas en Port Angels dan terror- le dije riendo- Mañana tengo que ponerme al día con todo, iré a Washington la semana que viene.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Leah- dijo sonriendo- Ganaste una beca para una buena universidad y pronto serás una excelente profesional- comenzó a mirarme con orgullo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-

-Gracias ma eso me hace feliz- le dije sonriendo tratando de no llorar igual-

-¡Estoy en casa!- dijo mi papa- ¿Como están mis dos mujeres favoritas?- preguntó mientras besaba a mi mama y me daba un beso en la mejilla-

-Bien- contestamos al unísono-

-¿Y como estuvo tu día mama?- le pregunté interesada-

-Estuvo un poco movido, algunos niños de la reservación tomaron un virus y hemos tenido que hacer muchos análisis- me dijo notándose un poco triste-

-Se que lo harán mama- le dije intentando animarla, mi mama era enfermera en el hospital de la reservación y mi padre trabajaba en las oficinas del consejo-

-¿Y tu papa que tal tu día libre?- le pregunté sonriendo-

-Muy bien, fuimos a pescar, Charlie y Billy- les dijo y luego Seth llego- Hola muchacho, ya que estas aquí vamos a cenar.

-Hola- dijo Seth, mi hermano menor y yo solíamos ser muy unidos hasta que comenzó esto de los lobos y eso me entristecía-

-¿Como te fue hoy Seth?- le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras comíamos-

-Bien, ¿y a ti con tus amiguitos?- preguntó Seth con un poco de sarcasmo-

-Seth- mi mama le llamo la atención-

-Ya hablamos de esto Seth- dijo mi padre con autoridad y el agacho la cabeza-

No se hablo nada más, estas eran las cosas que me hacían odiar este destino, aún recuerdo la primera vez que me transformé, estaba enojada con mis padres, recuerdo haber corrido hacia el bosque y olvidar el tiempo, cuando me encontré con ellos por primera vez, Los Cullen, cuanto odiaba yo a esos vampiros, siempre arruinando todo desde los años de Taha Aki los vampiros son una maldición en esta región, recuerdo que ellos me vieron como si yo fuera un alíen, me preguntaron que si estaba perdida pero yo no respondía, mi cuerpo duro una semana antes de eso, desarrollándose, era más alta, más músculo, más fuerte y esa furia, esa furia inexplicable, recuerdo que el doctor se movió para caminar más cerca y al instante yo era un gran lobo, escuchaba voces en mi cabeza, después más tarde me dijeron que eran los espíritus porque era la primera en mucho tiempo, dijeron que eligiera una marca para identificar mi manada, los Cullen y yo nos veíamos cada mes en el borde que dividía nuestros territorios y claro cuando había problemas de entendimiento, como el estúpido lee mentes saliendo con la hija de Charlie Swan, peleamos un rato por eso, Sam era el alfa en ese momento, pero yo podía opinar todo lo que quisiera siempre tendría las vibras de alfa conmigo y más grandes que las de Sam, pero Isabella Swan debía de estar mal de la cabeza, nunca la había conocido, no apropiadamente se puede decir, la primera vez que la vi fue el día de su nacimiento, yo tenía casi un año, recuerdo que fuimos al hospital a ver la nueva bebé, era hermosa, la bebe más linda que he visto, la última vez que la vi fue jugando con Jake de lejos, ellos tenían 10 y yo quizás 11 y medio, recuerdo haberla visto sonreír, aún me resultaba una niña hermosa, pero después nunca volví a ver a la chica Swan. Después de cenar fui a mi habitación, luego me entré al baño, después del baño me acosté en la cama y me quede dormida, no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta aunque sabía que mis padres y mi hermano ya debían estar allá.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me gane los sermones de Sam por no ir a la fiesta de la playa, fui por algunos encargos de mi mama, me encontré con la Sra. Swan, odiaba estar en Forks, porque podía encontrarme con esos vampiros, después de eso hice mi patrulla, Paul estaba conmigo ese día, tonteamos muchísimo, Jared y Sam llegaron después y automáticamente me fui, luego me quede en mi casa por el resto del día. Nada inusual paso la siguiente semana, Jacob se transformó y aún sentía la fuerza extraña, pero ahora sentía algo raro en ambos sentidos en el sentido de la fuerza y el mío, era raro pero no le di muchas vueltas, Rachel había vuelto a casa, fui a visitarla, fue un choque para ella cuando comenzamos a hablar de todo, Rachel, Rebecca, Emily y yo éramos mejores amigas, Emily siempre hablaba con todas como podía pero el no vivir en la reserva no era una complicación, Rachel y Rebecca eran 3 años más grandes, así que se fueron, las admiraba porque ambas salieron de la Push.<p>

-¡¿Leah?!- preguntó sorprendida- No puedo creer que estés tan alta.

-Crecí- reí mientras le decía esto- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo te quedarás?- le pregunté curiosa-

-Algunos meses, papa y Jacob no saben atenderse solos y claro voy a esperar a Rebecca que viene de visitas- mi preocupación creció, Jacob tenía el gen, era obvio que las mujeres podían llevarlo-

-Pero cuéntame de ti primita- me dijo mientras se sentaba y me hacia señas para que lo hiciera-

-He estado bien- le dije sonriendo- Pronto me iré a Washington.

-¿De verdad?- me preguntó entusiasmada- ¿Y Sam que piensa de eso?- me preguntó algo confundida-

-Le parece bien- dije, como cada vez que me hablaban de Sam mi estómago comenzó a retorcerse y mi cara a contornarse en facciones de dolor y tristeza-

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Rachel dándose cuenta de mis gestos-

-Sam y yo ya no estamos juntos- le dije intentando sonreír y ella se mostró confundida- Sam está con Emily ahora.

-¡¿Con Emily?!- preguntó entre confundida y molesta- ¿Es tu prima Emily de la que hablamos?- yo solo asentí- No se que decir Leah.

-No te preocupes, ya pase por todos los estados, aunque me he quedado parada en la rabia- le confesé- Pero he aprendido a vivir con eso- le dije sonriendo-

-Se que si alguien puede, esa eres tu Leah- me dijo Rachel con una sonrisa-

-Bueno me tengo que ir- le dije con una sonrisa- Fue bueno verte Rachel.

-¿Salimos mañana?- me preguntó algo nerviosa-

-Claro- le dije sonriendo ahora con toda sinceridad y luego me fui-

Los siguientes días me los pase con Rachel, era bueno tener una chica con quien hablar, no es que no tuviera a Emily es solo que con Emily las cosas no estaban del todo bien, aún me sentía traicionada, fuimos a lugares conocidos, nuestra tienda favorita en Port Angels, hicimos un pequeño viaje a Seattle para ir al mall y claro estuvimos en la playa recordando viejos tiempos, de hecho visitamos la escuela. Pasar los días con Rachel sobretodo divertido, a veces me olvidaba de mis deberes, pero siempre llegaba para patrullar, en esos días me tocaba con Jared, Sam estaba ayudando a Jacob a controlarse y Paul patrullaba solo, esa mañana habíamos olido un vampiro, y estábamos todos buscándolo, cuando llegamos donde estaba fue increíble, ahí estaba otro más, era la fuerza que me halaba y ahora solo era más fuerte, dejamos a Sam con ella Bella, Bella Swan era una de nosotros, y podía sentir su vibra de alfa en la piel, todos podíamos, yo sabía que Sam sentiría un poco de celos pero que haría lo correcto, entre Paul y yo matamos al vampiro. Teníamos dos días buscando a Bella, que bueno que los vampiros no estaban, pude cruzar el borde sin tener que pelear con nadie, buscaba al lobo crema con marrón, de verdad que había ido lejos terminaba volviendo al final del día, me trasforme cerca de la casa de Sam.

-¿Tuviste suerte?- negué con la cabeza, Sam estaba molesto hasta más no poder- Bien, intentaremos mañana, Paul, Jared y Jacob ya vinieron y fueron a casa.

-Me iré ahora- le dije pasando la mano por mi cabello-

-Emily te esta esperando- me dijo y yo asentí y luego entre-

-Hola Em- dije mientras me sentaba-

-Hola Lee- me dijo con una sonrisa- Te hice algo para que comieras pero no viniste, debes de tener mucha hambre- yo asentí y ella rió, luego me busco de comer-

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa, luego Sam entro-

-Te has esforzado mucho Leah, quiero que te tomes el día de mañana- me dijo mientras el se sentaba y Emily junto a el tomando su mano, me dedique a ver el plato-

-No estoy cansada Sam, la encontrare- le dije mirándolo-

-¿Pasa algo con Bella?- preguntó Sam interesado-

-No, es solo que es increíble, otra mujer- mire sus manos juntas y aparte la vista- ¿Te dijeron los integrantes del consejo de donde viene su gen?

-No, se lo dirán a Bella, cuando ella haga la pregunta- me dijo sonriendo, antes me hubiera derretido esa sonrisa, ahora solo me provocaba sonreír también- Se que vas a encontrarla- me dijo, no se porque eso ocasiono que me dieran ganas de ir a buscarla en ese instante-

-Tendré que irme pronto, Charlie y Renee piensan que esta conmigo- le dije preocupada- Debemos encontrarla antes.

-Tienes razón- dijo el un poco frustrado-

-Gracias Emily, hasta mañana- les dije, poniendo el plato cerca de ellos, mire sus manos una vez más y luego me fui-

La encontré en el momento justo, estaba desnuda, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho durante su transformación era de mi tamaño, sus músculos estaban bien marcados y todo su cuerpo tonificado, estaba desmayada, le puse ropa limpia mía y la lleve hasta casa de Emily y Sam, volvería para traerle algo que ponerse en los pies, sentía algo extraño mientras la cargaba, no se que era pero me sentía como un todo, la deje con Emily muy a mi pesar, fui a casa para buscarle algo que ponerse en los pies y prepararme para irme a Washington, después volví donde Sam, ya estaba despierta cuando llegue.

-Creo que Leah olvidó un pequeño detalle- decía Sam mientras yo entraba-

-Yo no olvido detalles- dije entrando mientras caminaba directo hasta ella y ella agachaba su cabeza-

-Leah pensé que estarías en la universidad a esta hora- me dijo Emily sonriendo un poco confundida-

-Iba a salir ya, aunque recordé que debía traerle a Bella algo para los pies- dije mientras terminaba mi camino hacia ella pero ella solo miraba hacia abajo- Te cortaste el cabello- note y tuve que reírme al parecer Emily se había divertido- Se ve bien en ti- le dije siendo honesta pero aún no me miraba- Igual que mi ropa- me fije y era cierto, le quedaba mejor que a mi, se marcaba todo su cuerpo- Pero si te vas a transformar procura quitártela antes y atarla a una pierna o dejarla en el bosque en un lugar no muy lejano de donde te puedas cambiar o algo así- le dije en tono de broma- Estaba relajando Bella- le dije un poco molesta, ¿que le pasaba a esta?, ni siquiera me miraba a la cara, le di sus tenis y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta- No se para que me molesto en querer ayudarle.

-Ya se le pasara Bella, Leah es temperamental a veces- dijo Sam yo sabía que ese era su tono preocupado, pero solo hizo molestarme más-

-Escucha quien habla de temperamentales- le grite, eche a andar la moto y luego me fui, de mi mente no salía la chica Swan-

* * *

><p>Conduje hasta Washington, era lo mejor, me encantaba estar fuera de la Push, siempre había querido salir y conocer el mundo, ahora estaba atada a permanecer en la Push por mucho tiempo, hasta que me imprimara, aunque Sam tenía su teoría de que yo no podía imprimarme, porque la imprimación era para la concepción del gen que nos hacia lobos, y para dejar de entrar en fase. Cuando llegue a Washington visite, la universidad, me encanto al instante, luego me fui a mi departamento, era bueno poder decir eso, era mío, toda mi vida de trabajo había tenido un bien fruto, había podido comprar un departamento, no renta, era de mi propiedad, y lo mejor ya tenía el dinero para ponerle los muebles, tenía el dinero necesario, mi jefe en Port Angels, me había dado una recomendación en Washington, así que tenía trabajo, iba a estudiar lo que siempre quise arquitectura y tenía un departamento. La semana se fue en eso, visite la compañía del que sería mi nuevo jefe, las instalaciones de la universidad y lo más divertido comprar todo para mi departamento, era genial, tenía una habitación, 2 baños, una sala y una cocinacomedor, todo lo pude decorar y pintar a mi gusto, era hermoso la verdad. Me fui una noche a ver como era Washington, fue la primera vez que pensé en Bella desde que estaba en Washington, hasta ahora sabía que Bella era mi alfa y solo eso no la conocía para nada, era sábado en la noche y estaba realmente feliz de que Bella me dejara quedarme en Washington este fin de semana, al club al que fui estaba lleno y me sentía algo fuera de lugar, me senté en la barra y pedí una cerveza, el alcohol no me hacia nada, era mucho y muy rápido lo que tenía que beber para poder emborracharme, muchos bailaban, otros hablaban sentados y otros solo tomaban.

-Hola- escuche que decían a mi lado- ¿Como te llamas?

-Leah- le dije mirándolo como quien no quiere la cosa-

-Dime algo Leah, ¿de donde eres?, una belleza tan exótica como la tuya es inusual por aquí- me dijo como un lanzado, podía oler las ganas de sexo del chico pero otro olor capto mi atención-

-Soy totalmente nativa americana- le dije y el sonrió- Oye debo irme- le dije mientras veía al chico vampiro que al parecer también me había olido-

-No- dijo el chico sosteniéndome- Me llamo Danny- me dijo, ¿que este chico no se daría por vencido?-

-Oye Danny, de verdad debo irme- le dije mientras el vampiro me veía con más cautela-

-Esta bien- me dijo pero luego sacó un papel y un lápiz y escribió algo- Llámame alguna vez Leah- me dijo y yo tome el papel-

-Adiós- le dije, saqué dinero le hice señas al camarero, puse el dinero en la barra y comencé a salir del local pero no fue tan fácil una chica comenzó a bailarme- Oye debo irme- le dije mientras ella seguía bailándome-

-¿Por que quieres irte tan rápido?- dijo ella en mi oído- Te he visto desde que entraste- me dijo con una sonrisa- Me llamo Ciara.

-Leah- le dije mirando la salida- De verdad debo irme Ciara- le dije aún mirando la puerta-

-Te puedo dar mi número- me dijo, que pasaba con la gente aquí, ¿que le daban su número a todo el mundo?-yo solo asentí, no se de donde sacó también papel y lapicero para poder anotarlo y luego me lo paso- Aquí tienes.

-Gracias y adiós- le dije mientras seguía mi camino, cuando salí comencé a caminar hasta mi moto-

-Espera- escuche que me decía el chico vampiro-

-¿Que quieres?- dije muy molesta, comencé a temblar un poco-

-No tienes que tener miedo, no te haré nada- me dijo, yo lo mire, lentes de contacto-

-No estoy temblando de miedo- le dije aún más molesta- Yo no soy como los demás humanos.

-Si eso lo se, pero ¿que eres?- me preguntó confundido-

-Alguien con quien no debes cruzarte otra vez- le dije y comencé a temblar más- No somos amigos, es más somos enemigos naturales- le dije y luego me monte en mi moto- No caces cerca de mi- le dije como último aviso-

Volví a mi departamento, converse un poco con la Sra. Davis mi vecina de enfrente, el Sr. James era mi vecino del lado y conocía a Roger y Ana mis vivían al final del pasillo, me puse a pensar en el chico vampiro debía tener unos 20 años, era más viejo que yo y quien sabe por cuantas décadas o siglos, no volví a salir y ya la verdad no tenía nada que hacer en Washington por el momento, volvería dentro de un mes, cuando terminarán las vacaciones y comenzara el semestre de en la universidad, me fui 3 días después de mi encuentro con el vampiro, Ana me llevo a comprar algo para llevarle a mis padres y a Seth, era increíble todo lo que había pasado en la manada, Embry está en la manada, Jared se había imprimado de Kim, la recordaba de cuando estaba en la escuela y Bella, Sam me había dicho que era muy buena alfa.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la Push lo primero que hice fue ir a mi casa, mi mama me dio un abrazo como si hubieran pasado años sin vernos, mi papa no estaba y mi mama me dijo que estaba en una reunión con el consejo, fui a ver a Seth quien no mostró mucho interés en mi y eso dolía, no me moleste en cambiarme estaba bien así leggins hasta las rodillas, t-shirt ancho, tenis vans, mi cabello aún estaba seco y lacio, camine hasta la reunión y Paul estaba fuera.<p>

-Hola Paul- le dije sonriendo, el me dio un saludo con la cabeza-

-Leah, me debes de contar luego como te fue- me dijo y luego abrió la puerta para mí-

-Dalo por hecho- le dije entrando y el cerró la puerta detrás de mi, se sentía la tensión en el aire- ¿Que rayos pasa aquí?- pregunté mientras miraba toda la escena, Emily estaba aquí, eso era extraño- Me voy una semana y media y todo es un caos cuando regreso- dije en tono chistoso para relajar un poco pero nada-

-Que bueno que llegaste Leah, ¿que Sam también quieres con Leah?- dijo Jake muy enojado, no entendía nada pero pronto lo sabría-

-¿De que rayos hablas? Estas sangrando- le dije mientras miraba su nariz sangrar, si eso fue Sam debe estar rota- ¿Quien te hizo esto?- dije intentando acercarme para ayudarlo-

-Bella- dijo lo que hizo que me parara en seco y me devolviera- Ella y Sam se traen algo raro- dijo con un enojo increíble, ¿como que se traen algo?, Emily y Sam están imprimados es imposible-

-Ya entiendo, hasta yo te golpearía, deja las payasadas Jake- le dije mientras miraba su nariz sangrante, se lo merecía- Que buen gancho.

Ahí paso me miró directo a los ojos, todo comenzó a desconectarse, el amor hacia mis padres, mi hermano, hacia a la manada, Sam, mis mejores amigos, el odio hacia lo que era, a los vampiros y mi odio contra el mundo se fue todo en un segundo, imágenes de ella estaban en mi mente, desde niña, como la criaron y educaron, sus deseos y anhelos, las cosas que quería lograr y hacer, todo comenzó a ponerse en su lugar, ella siendo el centro de todo y lo primero en la jerarquía, podría ser lo que ella quisiera, su felicidad se convirtió en lo más importante, me había imprimado y no solo eso, había encontrado a mi alma gemela, y no solo me di cuenta de que la amaba sino de que siempre la había amado, desde su nacimiento, Isabella Marie Swan, se había convertido en mi mundo.

Ambas nos miramos por un instante y sonreímos, Sam me tocó el hombro y Bella dejó escapar un gruñido, pero cuando volví a mirarla volvió a sonreír al instante, me había imprimado, Sam no tenía la razón, si tenía alguien y más que nada era una de nosotros, increíble, y un miedo se apoderó de mi, que tal si no quería la imprimación, ¿y si ella quería combatirla?, ella se había imprimado de mi igual, ¿doble imprimación? ¿Era eso posible?

-¿Que le pasa a ustedes dos?- preguntó Jacob pero nadie le contesto-

-¿Jacob puedes dejarnos solos?- le preguntó su papa- Tu castigo ya esta hablado, serás sancionado, tendrás que patrullar las horas de la mana que otro no pueda por un mes.

-No es justo- le dijo a su padre- Bella y Sam si tienen algo raro- le lance una mirada a Jacob de odio, me sentía estúpida, esta cosa te hacia muy posesivo-

-Calma Leah- me dijo Sam, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando-

-Retírate Jacob, y no vuelvas a repetir eso- le dijo Billy, luego Jacob se fue enojado, aún no se como no tiró la puerta- Esto es increíble- dijo Billy después que Jacob se fue-

-¿Puede pasar algo así?- preguntó Sam- Digo es obvio, esta pasando justo ahora.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- preguntó Emily confundida-

-Lo sentimos Emily, pero tendremos que pedirte que te retires también- dijo el viejo Quil-

-Te veo luego- le dijo Emily a Sam y luego se fue-

-Es posible- dijo mi padre- Pero solo había pasado una vez- siguió y luego miró a Bella-

-No con dos mujeres, nunca, sabíamos que era posible que personas del mismo sexo se podían imprimar- dijo Billy, nos miró a mí y a Bella y luego miró a Sam-

-¿Por que nunca cuentan esas historias?- dijo Sam un poco molesto-

-Calma Sam- le dijo Bella con voz de alfa- Creo que podrían contarnos esas historias, ¿no?

-Mucho tendrá sentido después que lo hagamos- dijo el viejo Quil- Explicaremos el porque de tu transformación.

-Bien- dijo ella y luego me miró- Leah esto...- no estaba preparada para ser rechazada, no otra vez, no por mi alma gemela-

Corrí, salí corriendo hasta el bosque, me deje llevar, me quite la ropa rápido detrás un árbol y entré en fase y seguí corriendo, me deje llevar por mi lobo interno, imágenes de Bella se entraron en mi cabeza, mi lobo la quería y la necesitaba, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que un nuevo lobo estaba cerca, había entrado en fase hacia unos minutos.

-Tranquilo- dije mientras corría a su dirección, escuchaba como la mente de todos se entraba a la manada, la de Bella parecía cautelosa, mostraba lo que ella quería-

-¿Quien esta ahí?- preguntó la voz en pánico- ¿Que esta pasando?

-¿Quil?- pregunté mientras corría más rápido-

-¿Leah?- preguntó el y luego estábamos todos en el bosque Quil en el centro, ahora éramos ocho-

* * *

><p>Este es el segundo capitulo, este si lo edite, me dio tiempo, solo queria distraerme un rato :D, espero les guste, doble imprimación?, utesdes que opinan?, como creen que será la historia que les van a contar a los chicos? y que piensan que hará Jacob cuando lo sepa? y más importante aun cuanto creen que aguantaran Leah y Bella separadas y peleando la imprimación?, me disculpo por las faltas ortograficas eso si que no me dio tiempo a editarlo. Gracias por leerme, ojala comenten y den su opinión 3<p> 


End file.
